Back at Camp Rock
by becksbiggestfan
Summary: What happens when Shane brings Mitchie back to Camp Rock for the summer and there aren't any campers? What happens when the find out Brown has to sell the camp? Mitchie and her friends will band together to save it. Smitchie and Natella plus more...


**This is the first time I've written a story about Camp Rock. There will be romance, I swear, but you'll just have to wait a little. Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me, Shane?" Mitchie laughed from the passenger seat of their car. She put her hand on the dashboard and looked around at the vaguely familiar scenery.<p>

"Well, things have been a little rocky between us, what with Connect 3 going on tour and your music career just taking off, so I thought we should take a complete break and just come back to where we met." Joe turned a corner and drove past the Camp Rock sign. "What do you think? You excited?"

Mitchie looked at the campsite through the window as Shane parked the car. "It's a great idea, but you're only missing one thing. The actual camp. It's completely deserted and rundown." She got out of the car and looked around.

Everything was dusty, a door or two missing a hinge. Shane and Mitchie walked down the hill, past the buildings, towards the campfire section next to the lake. A group of people were gathered together talking there and when Mitchie saw them she screamed.

"Sorry," She said to Shane.

"I always forget you do that." He rubbed the side of his head and followed her towards her friends.

"Caitlyn, Tess, Ella, Peggy, Sander? What are you guys all doing here?" Mitchie asked, hugging them all one at a time.

Tess put a hand on her hip and smiled her signature smile, "Actually, Shane put this all together."

"Yes, he called," Said Peggy.

"And texted," Ella cried.

"Not to mention, the emails," Caitlyn laughed.

"But it's all good, we're just happy to get back together." Sanders smiled, then pointed over his shoulder at the camp. "Hey, do you by chance know what happened to Camp Rock?"

"We were just wondering the same thing." Mitchie said, glancing at Shane. The joy of seeing everyone again disappeared, suddenly. "Do you think Camp Star ran it to the ground?"

"Camp Star closed the year after the competition." Tess told everyone. "I heard that Camp Rock closed, too, but I thought it was just a silly rumor. Guess I was wrong."

"Camp Rock can't be closed. I dreamed of sending my daughter here when she got old enough." Peggy whined, falling down onto a log.

Shane held up a hand, "Okay, okay. Here's what I'll do. I'm going to call Uncle Brown to see what's going on here. Luckily, I still have all the instruments in the car, so why don't you go grab them and start jamming a little." Shane threw the keys over to Sander then jogged off, dialing a number on his phone.

Caitlyn sat on a log, too, looking really upset. "It's not the same any more without Camp Rock. It just won't feel right."

Mitchie shrugged, "Caitlyn is right." Everyone else sat down onto the logs around the fire pit and hung their heads sadly, not sure what else to do. When Shane came back to the group, he looked even more upset then them. Mitchie stood up and grabbed his arm, "What did Brown say, Shane?"

"He's selling the camp." Shane said quietly.

"What?" Everyone chorused.

"Brown loved this camp more than anything else in the world. Why would he want to sell it?" Caitlyn asked.

"He was diagnosed with brain cancer. I guess he couldn't handle it all." Shane shrugged and looked sympathetically around at everyone. "I'm sorry, guys. If I had known about this I wouldn't have had you all come back out."

"We may as well go home." Tess sighed and turned around, getting ready to leave, but Mitchie raced forward and grabbed her arm.

"We can't just give up, you guys. This place has some of our best childhood memories, we can't just walk away from it all." Mitchie cried, looking around at everyone in a pleading way.

"Mitchie, there's nothing we can do. Brown is selling the camp." Tess said, crossing her arms.

Mitchie smiled widely, "I know what we can do. Let's start up Camp Rock again. Together." She looked around at all her friends' unsure faces. "We could totally do this. We were counselors during Camp Rock's best year. Running the camp can't be that much more difficult and besides it's only during the summer. What do you say?"

Caitlyn bit her lip and shook her head. "Mitchie, I'd love to, but I'm already running my own business and I think I need to focus on one business at a time. I'd be willing to just be a counselor for the summer, though, if you're hiring."

"I have the summer off, but it's pretty filled up what with my family and everything." Peggy shrugged. "I can be a counselor, too, if I can bring my two year old along."

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie." Tess shook her head and laughed. "I don't work, but I'd be happy to, maybe, teach a class or two. I'm sure the little rockers would love learning from a legend like me."

"Uh, Tess, that is working, but okay. We got two counselors and a guest teacher. What about you guys?" Mitchie asked, facing Ella and Sander.

"I might be able to teach a few dance classes." Sander said, snapping his fingers, crossing his legs and spinning.

"And I might be able to find time in my schedule for the costumes." Ella smiled, but then frowned, ready to talk business. "But, I want an actual costumes department."

"Deal." Mitchie smiled brightly and turned around to Shane. "What do you think, sweetie? Can we pull this off?"

Shane looked like he was thinking it over, then smiled, too. "Of course we can. But we're going to need a little help. Connect 3 is, after all, kind of a tradition, now." Mitchie's smile widened even more and she hugged him tightly.

"This is going to be great you guys." She said, looking around at her friends again.

* * *

><p><strong>How was the first chapter? Any good? I'm so excited to publish the second! Keep reading!<strong>


End file.
